


Day 18: Pretend GF/BF

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [18]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, fake relationship turns real, wash and kimball play a joke on the reds and blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Wash stays on Chorus after the war to help with the recovery efforts, though he still stays in close contact with the reds and blues. During this time. he and Kimball become close, though only friends. The reds, blues, and Carolina know he has someone close in his life and think it's a girlfriend, so when they invite him to their monthly dinner together, they invite him to bring her.
Relationships: Vanessa Kimball/Agent Washington
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Day 18: Pretend GF/BF

**Author's Note:**

> I had to go on a hiatus cause of general life craziness, but I'm caught back up on my one-shot a day fics, and will have them all posted by the end of tomorrow at latest. Enjoy!

Day 18: Pretend BF/GF. Wash stays on Chorus after the war to help with the recovery efforts, though he still stays in close contact with the others on the moon. During that time, he and Kimball become close, though only friends. The Reds, Blues, and Carolina all know he has somebody close in his life, and they think it’s a girlfriend, so when they invite him to their monthly dinner together, they suggest he bring her.

“Everything’s still good for you to come out to dinner on the twenty-eighth, right?” Wash smiles at how excited Tucker is to see him in person. He never thought he would admit to it, but he misses the former aqua-colored soldier as well. 

“Yep, I’ll be there. I’m looking forward to seeing you all again. Four weeks really can seem like a lifetime.”

“You know there’s always room for you here if you want to come, Wash.” The blond smiles again as Carolina speaks. It had been hard for her to separate from him, and he had asked her to stay, but she refused, telling him it was time she stepped away from being a soldier. The first six months apart she had skyped him every night, needing to see him for reassurance.

“I know, thanks, Carolina, I might come for a weekend sometime, but I’m doing a lot of good here.”

“Oh! Wash, before we forget! When you come next week, bring your girlfriend with you!”

“My girlfriend?” Without his consent, his cheeks immediately start turning red at the pink-clad man, and he internally curses his pale skin for what must be the billionth time in his life. “I don’t-”

“Oh come on, Wash, you’re always hanging out with this mysterious female friend of yours, there has to be something going on. We want to meet her!”

“Tucker, I don-”

“Nope, no excuses. See you next week!” Donut hits the ‘end call’ button, leaving Wash to gently drop his forehead against the table in front of him in the abandoned mess hall, an exasperated groan leaving his mouth.

“That doesn’t sound good,” the female voice laughs out gently, causing Wash to startle slightly and raise his head. “Want to talk?”

"I'm going to Iris next Thursday for monthly dinner with the gang, and somehow they've all gotten it in their heads that I have a girlfriend," he pauses for a beat, "and that I need to bring her with me." 

"But you don't have a girlfriend." 

"But I don't have a girlfriend," he sighs, "they claim I have a girlfriend cause of this 'mysterious female friend' I'm always doing things with, and I know I've mentioned your name before, but I guess they don't think it's you? And I guess they don't listen to the fact that most of what I tell them we're doing is rebuilding efforts and they haven't put two and two together? I don't know, but now I'm stuck in this predicament." 

"I'll go with you." The dark-haired woman finally takes a seat next to the blond, placing her hands on the table in front of them.

"Kimball, I can't ask you to do that." 

"You don't have to, I'm offering. I could use the break, and it would be good to see them again." 

"You know it means either us pretending to be in a relationship the whole time or an awkward explanation as to why you're with me but how we're not together." Wash's blue eyes light up with the prospect, and the former general can see the excitement he's trying to conceal. 

"I think it would be fun to play with them a bit, don't you? Let them think they were right and then tell them after we get home." Her dark eyes twinkle with mischief, smirk donning her lips.

“You’re an evil woman Vanessa Kimball, and I absolutely love that idea. You’ll come as my plus one, we’ll spend the evening pretending we’re together, and then the next day when we have our weekly skype session, I’ll tell them it was fake,” the blond laughs, looking forward to getting back at his friends for some of the ridiculous pranks they’ve pulled on him over the years. 

“We should even come up with cute nicknames for each other,” she laughs out.

“Oh, they’re going to flip when you step off that pelican next to me, babe.” Wash grins, shying away playfully as she smacks his shoulder lightly.

“Do not call me that.”

“Love? Darling? My dearest?”

“Have you ever been in a relationship, Washington?”

“Once or twice. Though never with somebody as formidable as you,” the blond replies, a sincere smile taking the place of the joking one from the moments previous, a few butterflies in his stomach at the thought of having her as a girlfriend, something that had been happening more and more frequently the more they spent time together. ‘No, Washington, this is only fake to pull a prank on your friends. None of this will be real.’ 

“Thank you, I appreciate that. How about you just stick to calling me ‘Nessa. I haven’t let anybody call me that in a long time.” Wash can see the vulnerability in her eyes even as she tried desperately to hide it, smiling inwardly at the closeness of their bond, glad to have a friend that he can confide in and that they will confide in him. “I’m going to try to get some sleep,” she continues, Wash barely catching the words through his train of thought. as she rises, patting his shoulder before taking a few steps, pausing, turning slightly back towards him and finishing her sentence, “you should do the same, honey.” She smiles wickedly as she turns and dashes from the room before he can react, leaving him laughing as her footsteps retreat down the hallway.

Six days later, the two board their pelican in casual dress, Wash in jeans and an old hoodie that had somehow managed to stay with him since freelancer, and Kimball in slacks and a blouse having come straight from work to the hanger. “Buckled?” The dark-haired woman asks.

“Yep, ready to go.”

“Hanger two command, this is pelican five requesting clearance for flight to Iris.” Wash had been shocked when he found out Vanessa was a pilot, though he really shouldn’t have been, but that was going to make the flight there and back more enjoyable. No nosey pilot to hear them practicing at being a couple and spreading rumors. There was nothing odd about her deciding things were stable enough to go see the group that helped save their planet, there would definitely have been talk, though, if a pilot had heard them calling each other pet names.

“Pelican five, this is hanger two command you are clear for takeoff, have a nice flight.”

“Thank you, hanger two, pelican five out.” 

“AGENT WASHINGTON IS HERE!” The pretend couple hears Caboose’s voice through the closed pelican door, rolling their eyes at the formerly regulation blue soldier’s words, knowing that the others will be emerging from the base momentarily. 

“You ready for this? There’s still time for you to go hide in the cockpit and me to tell them the truth right now.” The blond looks at his companion earnestly, truly wanting her to be comfortable with what they’re about to do.

“I’m ready.” She reaches out and hits the ‘door open’ button with her left hand, allowing her right to slide into his left, entwining their fingers together, smirk settling on her lips. 

“What. The. Fuck. Wash. You’re dating Kimball and you didn’t tell us?” Wash recoils as Tucker’s voice rises in pitch, grimacing at the volume and intensity of it. “Why the fuck would you keep something like this from us?”

“To be fair, nobody on Chorus knows either, for one. And two, with as much as I mention us going to work on rebuilding plans and political structure, you should’ve put two and two together,” he replies, letting go of Kimball’s hand to give Carolina a hug as she approaches him.

“She’s a keeper,” she whispers in his ear, a faint blush trying to make its way up his neck at her words.

“Thanks, boss. She is pretty great.”

After some idle chatter, mostly the reds and blues asking them about their relationship -and them replying with pre-thought of responses based on what Wash thought they would ask- Simmons announces dinner, a ‘finally’ being uttered by Grif, and they all shuffle into the kitchen.

"So, how long have the two of you been a thing?" Wash blushes slightly at Carolina's words. 

"Not long, couple of months is all," comes Kimball's response. 

'She is so much better at this than I am.' To say that Washington feels out of his league is an understatement; he feels like he's drowning, though hopefully, he doesn't show it. He can get away with faking it to the reds and blues -except maybe Tucker- but fucking with Carolina is a different matter entirely. "It's felt like a lot a lot longer, though," the blond adds, turning to flash a smile at his 'girlfriend,' visibly squeezing her hand twice with his where they rest on the table in view of all their friends. 

"Well gosh, y'all, I'm so happy for you!" 

“Thanks, Donut, we’re happy, and just waiting for the right time to come out publicly with it. You know, there are still some people who are on edge, waiting for another civil war to break out, and this would throw a wrench in their faith in ‘Nessa, so we’re keeping it down-low for now.”

“That seems reasonable. Kimball, I’d like to talk to you about some of the rebuilding efforts, want to go somewhere a little quieter?”

“Of course.” The tan-skinned woman stands, Carolina standing across from her, and she leans down, dropping a kiss on Wash’s temple. “Enjoy your time catching up with Kai and the boys, love.” 

“Dude,” Tucker speaks once the two females have left the room, “how could you not tell me you a Kimball were a thing?”

“Tucker, you have to understand-”

“Yeah, I understand you’re boning the president of Chorus! One of the most badass fucking people ever, and you didn’t tell your best friend!” Wash can tell that Tucker isn’t really hurt, more just disappointed, and hides his laughter easily, thankful for the years of practice.

“You have to understand that it’s been something we just wanted between us for a while,” Wash desperately wishes the words he’s speaking were true, having grown fonder and fonder of the newly elected president in their months spent rebuilding and reshaping Chorus’ future. “Nobody knew until now.” 

“I’m impressed, Wash, never thought you could hide something like this,” that’s Grif finally speaking up, having decided he had stuffed his face enough for the moment -give him about half an hour and he’d have a snack in his hand, Wash knew. “Figured this would be something you couldn’t keep quiet.”

“It’s surprisingly not that difficult.”

In the other room

“I did want to talk to you about a few things, but first let me tell you that if you ever purposefully hurt David, you will answer to me.”

“Carolina, I-”

“I mean it. He doesn’t need his head or his heart played with any more than it already has been.”

“I have no intentions of hurting him; he’s become quite dear to me, and I don’t want that to change.”

“Good. If you ever need help figuring out something about him, give me a call. I don’t know how much about his past he’s told you, but he sometimes has… issues. Mornings, in particular, can be hard for him.”

“Thank you.”

Forty minutes later, the group is curled up in the large living room, having convinced the pair to stay for a movie despite the fact that it means they are now cuddled, almost on top of each other, on the couch, Wash’s arms wrapped around Kimball’s waist. 

They decide on the old earth-favorite, Star Wars Episode Four: A New Hope, all making comments throughout the film, causing Kimball to roll her eyes as she tries to concentrate as the only one that’s never seen it before. “We’ll watch it again sometime so you can actually focus if you’d like, ‘Nessa?” Wash whispers in her ear, silently pleased as he feels goosebumps erupt on her arms, plopping a small kiss on her neck, something they had deemed would be acceptable in certain circumstances to further convince the others of their relationship, smiling back at her as she smiles up at him, nodding her agreement.

By the end of the movie, Kimball is asleep, Wash loathe to wake her, but unwilling to stay the night, “‘Nessa, time to head back to Chorus.” 

“Hmm? Oh, is the movie over? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go to sleep.”

“You two go get some rest. Kimball, you’re welcome to come anytime Wash does,” the redhead stands, hugging her former partner and shaking hands with the president, the others rising to say goodbye as well.

“Wash, principle Kimball, do you have to go?”

“Yeah, Caboose, we have to get back. We have lots of things to do tomorrow.”

“Oh. Are you making things better for everyone?”

“Yep, we’re working hard to do that.”

“I guess that’s okay then. Tell Smith I said hi.”

“We will.”

Chorus, Hanger Bay Two

“You know, I had fun. It was good to see them again.” The relatively short pelican trip back to Chorus had been quiet, both absorbed in their thoughts.

“Did Lina interrogate you?”

“Yeah,” she laughs, “yeah, she did. But in all honesty, I did have a lot of fun.”

“So did I,” and there’s the blush again, Wash grateful that they are now in an abandoned hallway. “And, um,” he laughs, stumbling over his words, “you’re a good girlfriend.”

“You’re not too bad yourself, honey.” The pair laugh, shoulders bumping into each other as they make their way towards her room. “I wonder what they’re going to say when they find out it was fake.”

“Yeah…”

“You okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“What’s going on Washington? You had that tone of voice you always get when I know you’re thinking too hard.”

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking about what you said. About their reactions.”

“Want to share?”

“What if…” he takes a deep breath as they come to stop in front of her door. “What if it wasn’t fake? I enjoyed getting to be your boyfriend for the evening, and I’ve had feelings stronger than friendship for a while now. If you don’t have the sa-”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” 

“Of course, I understand,” the dark-haired woman nearly flinches at the hurt evident in his eyes despite the measures taken to hide it, “goodnight President Kimball.” 

“You didn’t let me finish.” She steps forward, grabbing his wrist gently to keep him from moving any further away. “I’m a forward woman, have been my whole life, and I’d be lying if I said I haven’t enjoyed myself like I did tonight in a long time. I like you a lot, David. You’re the closest friend I’ve had in a long time, and I would enjoy exploring our feelings together.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Cause honestly, after having done this, I’m not sure how I could keep from doing it again.” Wash cups the shorter woman’s face in his hands, gently pulling her up to meet his lips in a firm yet gentle kiss.

“You know, I believe I slept the best I have in a long time during the movie tonight; it was rather nice feeling secure in somebody else’s arms. Would you like to stay with me?”

“Only if you’re absolutely sure.” 

“I’m very sure.”

“Then I accept.” He smiles, kissing her again as she meets him in the middle this time, blindly punching her key code into the pad and opening the door.

“Goodnight, ‘Nessa,” the blond whispers into her ear fifteen minutes later, one arm draped over her waist, the other tucked under her neck, legs tangled together.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
